Starria
Luna's new OC based on her own character. Not a variation of Necrozma. They are seperate characters. S T A R R I A This OC belongs to LunaTFoxy. Do not steal/edit/use without permission or get DELETED by CHARA or NUKED. Coding by Avalon. I'm living in my own world every day I party by myself in my own way Might look a little funny but that's okay '' 'Cause I am me and that's unique''' '''A P P E A R A N C E When you find this dragon, the first thing you notice is that they look unusual. She has four golden wings that droop onto the ground, shimmering just like light. Then you noticed something. This dragon didn't just look like it. She was made from it. Her wings are literally pure light. How is that possible? As you approach to take a closer look, the dragoness suddenly swirls around to face you. She smiles at you and says, "Hello there! Do you want to join my Anti-Gigantamax Rally?" What? Flare's house was egged? Who would ever do that? ''- Starria when asked about her rally egging her neighbor Flare's house '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' Starria is your light that burns the sky. She is hyper, feisty, and won't hesitate to try out new things. Although sometimes she does get where she shouldn't be. What's her name? Star? No, Starlit? Not really. Oh, Starria! - Silver when asked about the AG rally S K I L L S *Text here H I S T O R Y Starria was once a fairly normal SandWing / SilkWing, living a fairly normal SandWing / SilkWing life. Starria's new neighbor, Flare, moved in. At first glance, Flare was just a SkyWing, living a normal SkyWing life. Flare and Starria became fast friends. Starria would often sneak into Flare's house to find Flare and play together. Flare gave Starria a Light Crystal pendant, which she says was a friendship memoir that could save her life. But one day, when Starria went inside Flare's house, everything changed. She did not see Flare, but saw a gigatic fire dragon in the place of her friend. "Flare!" Starria shouted, terrified. "It's me, Starria!" "WHO. IS. STARRIA?" The dragon snarled, hissing smoke at her. Starria gets to take a closer look, and saw that the dragon, no, Flare, had flaming wings instead of normal SkyWing wings. The dragon wants to kill Starria. Starria couldn't escape. Instead, she tried to survive by absorbing the crystal Flare gave her. She knew that it was the only was to live. Starria was not normal anymore. Her whole body has melted into light, with only a few crystallised scales covering her underbelly. Flare was astonished, but continued to attack. Starria couldn't risk fighting anymore and burned a way out with her wings. The next day, Starria gathered a group of dragons from her school, Moonshine Academy, including her friends Dapper and Beta to egg Flare's house. That was the first Anti-Gigantamax rally. (although Beta quit shortly after because of her royal buisnesses) They escaped in sucess. The AG rally was not focused on killing Gigantamaxed Dragons, but to return them to normal. From Flare when she returned her to normal, Starria knew about Eternatus, the NightWing scientist working on necklaces to Gigantamax dragons. T R I V I A *Starria was once mistaken for a butterfly by a Gigantamax Dragon. She was caught inside a cage, and stayed there for four days until she burned her way out with her wings. That is one of the reasons why Starria hates Gigantamax Dragons. G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Content (LunaTFoxy) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+